Lillith Potter dark Veela
by Freyja Marie
Summary: What if Tom Riddle got the D.A.D.A after he graduated Hogwarts and made only three Horcruxs keeping him at age eighteen, so he never turned into Voldemort. Lillith Potter twin sister of Harry Potter, Lillie was given to a muggle orphanage at age two because her parents only paid attention to Harry and thought all her accidental magic was his. Lillith grew up cold, manipulative cunn


Tom riddle wasn't sure how he got himself into these things, perhaps it was the old goat's idea, yes... He must have ordered me with a kind smile and that senile twinkle in his eye. That must be how he found himself in front of a two story dreary orphanage painfully reminding himself of his childhood, delivering a Hogwarts letter to the unwanted Potter. She must be as arrogant and stupid as her father, and a slag know- it-all- like her mother. He sneers disdainfully at the thought as he walks gracefully up the narrow path to the wooden door, he stops and knocks twice before he hears footsteps, a short plump woman with greying hair in a tight bun and a scowl on her sharp features, reminding him of Ms. Cole, opens the door and eyes him carefully, "What do you want?" In a rude voice. He barely refrained from hexing the idiotic muggle and said, "I'm here to see Lillith Nyght Potter." He sees fear and apprehension flicker through her beady eyes before it passes and the muggle woman opens the door widely stepping aside ro let him in. He walks in and calmly follows her to her so called 'office' all while she yells at the teenagers to take care of the young children again reminding him of his childhood he would rather forget. They walk down the hall and enter a shabby little room with a mahogany desk and three uncomfortable chairs. She sits herself down behind the desk and narrows her eyes at him, "What do you want with Ms. Potter? As far as I know her wealthy parents abandoned her and she has no other willing or living relatives that would take her in." He barely refrained from rolling his eyes and said said, "It's a special boarding school that her parents wanted her to go to since she was born, she already has her school fund for everything." The woman eyes him warily and asks,"Boarding school you say? I suppose she is a sort of genius. The other kids are scared of her, there has been some nasty things done but no one can prove that she did them." He straightens up in his chair wondering if accidental magic is to blame for these instances. "Things...?" Tom asks curiously. Her eyes flicker around as if Potter is going to jump out of the wall and yell 'caught you!'. She lowers her voice and says, "Anneabell Capello and Eriksson Capello are twins, when they first arrived here they were bullies to anyone they thought weak or stupid they beat up and teased the other children constantly, when Lillie was six they decided it would be a good idea for her to be their next target so they followed her to the library down the street and corned her by a bookshelf and ripping the book she was reading and stomping on it," she took a deep breath closing her eyes. "As they laughed and taunted her they suddenly heard ringing in their ears and felt pain like nothing before spreaing like fire through their bodies and making them scream in agony she fled before anyone could catch her, when they came back to orphanage they had blood coming out of their eyes and ears they wouldn't talk for days and when we got the story nothing could have proved that Potter did it other than the fact that she laughed smirked then walked away. But the police didn't believe us anyway, she seems to polite and naive to hurt a fly, don't fall for the act." His eyes widen throughout the story and by the end he is almost impressed he might want to meet her. "Can I see her?" He asks, she looks appalled as if he would change his mind. She nods and stands up beckoning him to follow. "She has her own room in the very back she doesn't like roommates or anyone really. God forbid..." She says leading him up the creaky stairs and past the halls, he follows her into a long dark hall until they come to a stop in front of the last door. The woman shakely makes a fist and knocks waiting for an answer, "Come in!" Comes the muffled reply. She grips the doorknob and twists, the person he saw he definitely wasn't expecting, this girl was the epitome of childhood beauty and no doubt would be gorgeous when she was a teenager, she was sitting on her bed with a book open in her lap her hair flowing around her. That and his Veela senses were tingling, unknown to anyone I'm a Dark Veela, dark veelas are able to be born without a creature bone in their body they are merely born because of how dark their magical core is. And this girl was obviously a Dark Veela, such strong dark magic he could almost taste it, us veela aren't anything like other veela we don't get all primal when we meet another veela we might feel slight lust but we don't go all harpy, when we meet our mates or soulmarks starts to tingle and that's exactly what's happening, he rubs his left wrist subconsciously where his mark is and notices she does the same on her right, oh Merlin! Potter is my mate! I really hope she is intelligent and nothing like her parents... That would be horrible. "You may go Ms. Levis." She says in a monotone voice waving her hand as if the woman was a mere slave, the thought makes him smirk. "Hello, I'm Tom Riddle." He says studying her from head to toe, taking in her pale perfect creamy skin, her straight nose and heart shaped face with high cheekbones and defined jaw, her loose ebony black curls with platinum blonde woven in the strands, and her pouty red lips, he thought she was perfect. He looks into her eyes and smirks, her eyes were an almond shaped cold steel grey with green flecks watching him with a calculative curiousity. "Lillith Potter, but I'm assuming you know that Mr. Riddle. May I ask is to why you're here?" She has a polite smile on but her eyes are still cold and shrewd she has a dark arched eyebrow raised questionly. And he notices she has an angelic and charismatic voice much like his own she must have a very manipulative personality, he muses to himself. He sits on the chair next to her bed while she sets her book aside watching his every move carefully. "What do you think of magic?" He asks getting straight to the point, her brow nearly raises to her hairline but she answers anyway. "I have a feeling something is out there that may be hidden from the mediocre or what others would classify as normal to the human eye." He was impressed with how perceptive she was and had a strong sense of pride for his mate she was no doubt intelligent. "What would you say if magic was real?" Her mouth twitches and her brows furrow cutely... wait 'cutely'?... "I'd need proof." She says smirking. He takes out his wand and casting a Lumos and Argumenti, her eyes watch his wand with curiousity and something akin to excitement before it was replaced with question. "That's what I can do can't I, magic? Make people hurt if I want to, make things move if I want them to, and disappear if I'm in trouble...?" She must be powerful if she can do all those things wandless magic and Apparaition. "Yes, you are a Witch Lillith Potter." Her eyes search his face and a small smile he guesses she barely ever wears lights up her face before it falls and her eyes are narrow angrily. "And what of my parents?" Her voice is hollow and a void of emotion exactly like his when he's angry. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before replying there is no use in lying and he wants to have at least a civil relationship with his mate. "They are alive and well with a son about your age, their names are Lily and James Potter." He watches as her hand curls into a fist around her blanket so tight her knuckles turn white and her right eye twitches, all the sudden her window cracks down the middle and her breathing hitches, he watches her uncurl her fist and reign in her temper. "Are they wealthy and well off?" He nods slowly waiting for anger but all he gets is a bitter chuckle and completely blank face, "Of course. Who would want me?" She questions almost to herself, he chooses not to answer, instead he takes the Hogwarts letter from his robes and hands and giving it to her their fingers brush and she shivers from the touch he smirks at her reaction, even though his heart is beating fast, and quickly takes his hand away. He thinks of what she said earlier and frowns who wouldn't want her? He might be a bit biased since she's his mate but what right does a filthy muggle ever have to refuse his mate! His own temper rises and his hand fists inside the pocket of his robes, he really needs to get used to this mate thing... "Diagon Alley? Where is that, I'm assuming is hidden to people without magic somewhere in London am I correct?" She questions. He nods and smirks a little proudly. "Yes, it's enterence is in a pub invisible to muggles, non magical people are muggles by the way, It's called the Leaky Calderon." She nods looking through the list for her supplies her brow raising a few times and snorting others. "Will you be taking me?" She asks casually though he's sure he hears hope in her voice. "Yes I will be taking you. Do you have any questions?" She nods, "Were my mother a Witch and Wizard?" He raises an eyebrow and answers, "Yes, though your mother was a muggleborn and your father was a pureblood, muggleborns are witches or wizards without magic parents or grandparents, purebloods are magical people with grandparents and parents of magical blood with generations of magic."he finsishes taking a breath.  
"May I ask one more question?" She asks. He nods with a small smirk. "What am I then?" His smirk widens and he chuckles slightly, "A half-blood like me. Though I don't like muggles or muggleborns much." She snorts quietly to herself and says, "Before I even knew of the magical world I hated the muggles, they're filthy and petty with absolutely no tact or brains. I just felt I was better then them." He grins widely. "I'll take you shopping tomorrow, be ready by eight." He says standing up and hearing towards the door, "by the way call me professor Riddle." He can hear hear her small chuckle like twinkling bells before he shuts her door behind him. He walks down the hall and stairs before coming to a stop in front of Ms. Levis' door and opening it without even knocking no such manners should be used on muggles. "How did it go?" She asked almost anxiously to see his mate gone, that makes him slightly angry. "She accepts, I'll be taking her shopping for her school supplies tomorrow at eight a.m." she nods and he walks out the door heading out of the orphange. He turned on his heel and disappariated.


End file.
